Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(9.00\times 10^{4})\times (8.00\times 10^{-2})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (9.00\times 8.00) \times (10^{4}\times 10^{-2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 72.0 \times 10^{4\,+\,-2}$ $= 72.0 \times 10^{2}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $72.0$ is the same as $7.200 \times 10$ $ = {7.200 \times 10} \times 10^{2} $ $= 7.200\times 10^{3}$